Please fall in love daddy
by thelulutruck
Summary: Well, basically it's an AU in where Light is stuck with a kid. Inspired by the manga koishitte daddy (please fall in love daddy in english.) it will become shonen-ai eventually, but at the moment L is still a kid and was never in whammy's. (he is still L though) Light is a young detective trying to raise a son and so on. It's not as bad as it sounds.


Hello! I'm new to this, and this is my first fanfic. For those of you who care to know this story was inspired by a manga called koishitte daddy. although I have alterred alot of details, and the setting is AU

* * *

_ There's just always got to be at least one moment in everyone's life in which they'll seriously stop and think to themselves what the hell was I thinking?_ Light thought bitterly as he sat down for his morning coffee. He hadn't even been awake for an hour and he already wished the whole day could be over and done with. He felt exhausted and stupid beyond physically possible. The liquid he drank tasted bitter in his mouth and did little to nothing to help calm his tired state.

Light Yagami was a young man (20 years of age) working at the NPA as a detective with a promising future ahead of him. He had managed to get into To-oh University with a perfect score on his entrance exam and was ready to finish his degree in law and criminal justice. So, as he sat there drinking his coffee and running a hand through his caramel hair he tried to work out a scheme to solve his predicament. That morning he had woken up and everything was the same as usual. He still felt groggy and annoyed by the morning light, but as he opened his door to retrieve his morning paper he was met with a basket? No not a basket it was one of those things used to put small babies in while you were in a car. Light's worries were answered when he heard a soft sound coming from the small bundle at the door step. He cautiously (as though the bundle would attack) edged closer to the blankets and pulled it up just slightly to reveal what was under it. His amber eyes narrowing at the sight of the small creature the blankets had concealed. When he felt his pulse speed up and his mouth become dry Light placed the blanket back to where it had been and stood up. "_Damn_." Light breathed out. The kid was alone and his parents were probably long gone by now. Looking for any clue as to where the kid had come from Light spotted a diaper bag. Snatching it up Light opened it to find clothes, diapers, baby wipes, bottles, formula, and a letter? Light picked it up (the letter) eyeing it like if it was a whole new species of some sort, he flipped it over to see his name printed neatly on the back of the letter. This can't be good he thought silently as he opened the letter to erase the doubts growing in his head. Too bad that some force seemed to hate him because everything he had hoped had been wrong had been as true as day. He read the letter silently in his head.

"Dear Light, this is your son. _Heartless_ _bastard_, you never even bothered calling back and I couldn't force myself to tell you the truth. I guess we were both stupid in our own ways. Well, I have put a copy of his birth certificate in the bag, but in case you don't bother to look his name is Mail Jeevas (yup gave him my last name) and his birthday is February 1rst. I have left you the first few things you'll need to take care of him for now. I had been planning on raising him on my own but I am currently having an issue overseas and will not be able to care for him. I wish you luck in raising our son. – Lauren"

Light gritted his teeth, damn. He couldn't remember the night it had happened, all he remembered was that he was completely drunk. Though if he put two and two together the days matched up and he was at a loss of words.

He picked up the basket which held _Mail_ in it along with the other things he had found on the front step, and brought them into the small shared apartment. Boy did he have a story to tell his roommate (who just happened to love kids. -Insert sarcasm here-). How was he going to tell his family about his _son_? This brought him to his current state.

Light guessed he would have to find a small apartment by tomorrow, and it had to be close by to a daycare so he could go to both work and school. Everything just seemed to get more and more complicated the longer he thought about it and his head was beginning to hurt. _At least I have experience with kids light though_. Remembering how he had helped to take care of his sister when she was younger.

Light was lost in his thoughts when the sound of crying reached his ears and his head snapped up to look at the noise. It appeared as though the baby**No, **_**Mail**_ was awake (_no_ _really_) and hungry. So light got up and scooped the crying child into his arms and began to sooth their sobs while he prepared a bottle. Getting a better look at Mail, Light noticed the physical similarities between him and his son. Their hair was the same caramel and Mail's complexion was just around the same as lights, but his eyes were emerald in contrast to Lights own amber. Thinking back he remembered Lauren had emerald colored eyes, she didn't talk much but was quite kind to those around her. _Damn_ Light thought silently the girl must hate him now. He had not been there when she had probably needed support and he had not been there for the past three months. Mail had quieted down by the time the bottle was ready and ate happily while Light thought about finding a new place. Although he would first need a temporary babysitter for Mail, but who did he know who could take care of a three month old baby at the last minute. Then he remembered a comment made by a coworker some time ago. Although he knew he would somewhat regret asking.

"Hey, Matsuda how are you!?" Light said cheerfully on the phone line.

"Light?" Matsuda's tired voice answered, having just woken up.

"Yeah it's me! Hey, Matsuda listen can you do me a favor?" Light asked knowing the police officer had the day off today.

"Yeah, no problem Light, What do you need?" Matsuda asked slightly more alert.

"Today's your day off right? Could you _please_ babysit for me it's a little urgent?" Light knew that Matsuda wouldn't really say no, but just in case he added a slightly pleading tone to his voice.

"Oh, sure I can do that. Are you dropping off the kid here or do I have to go to your apartment?" Matsuda asked a joyful tone to his voice.

Relief rushed into light as he responded "I'll bring them over, thank you. You're a lifesaver." Light hung up the phone and started to pack up Mail and his things to take him over to Matsuda's. He grabbed his keys and got into his car and drove off to his colleagues' house. _Okay one down_ Light thought. Now he just had to find a small apartment on short notice.


End file.
